


Scarlet Luck

by cassandraxaurora



Series: 100 Pairings Drabbles [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandraxaurora/pseuds/cassandraxaurora
Summary: Everything is in between when it comes to Jellal’s favourite Fairy Tail mage.





	Scarlet Luck

Jellal wonders if he’s being too hard on himself. He’s been walking around Magnolia all evening, thinking and contemplating as he enjoyed his little stroll.

The Fairy Tail guild was a couple of minutes away from where he’s at but the man made a detour; hoping that he wouldn’t run into any of the mages as he does.

It wasn’t that he didn’t wanted to meet them as the feeling of seeing the familiar faces whom he owe much of his life to, was too much of a rare chance to pass. He just doesn’t want to meet _her_ , afraid that he’d do something he’ll regret again in her presence.

He had hurt her so much in the past that he feels he don’t deserve a place in her future.

Jellal thinks about her smile and her contagious tenacity and somehow, his evening is a little bit better. In fact, he got so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t realised his detour took him to a hill; the Fairy Hills to be exact.

And then he cursed his rotten luck – or perhaps he’s always had good luck – for standing in front of him was a familiar shade of scarlet.

“Jellal?”

There was something in her eyes, something in the way she spoke that seemed familiar to him. He thinks it mimicked his when he’s looking at her.

“Jellal, I-”

Erza would let her words fall, her face almost the same colour as her hair. She shifted uncomfortably, fingers fidgeting and trying to make sense of what she was about to say. He wouldn’t have seen much after, as his feelings took over, his body longing for hers.

And the man closed his eyes, trying to pin the taste of her lips in his memories.

He wouldn’t know if it was his rotten luck – for he wanted her to have a future, one without him – or maybe it was his good luck; as she kissed him deeper, desperate to remember him too.


End file.
